


More Than Friends

by IvoryRaven



Series: Ron/Harry one-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione rejects Ron, M/M, School Dances, Top Ron Weasley, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Ron asks Hermione to the Yule Ball, but she already has a date. Maybe this is a sign he should ask his (very male) crush?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron/Harry one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	More Than Friends

“Say, Hermione,” said Ron thoughtfully, “you’re a girl...”

Hermione frowned. “What makes you think I’d go to the Yule Ball with you?”

“Well,” started Ron, but Hermione held a hand up to stop him.

“Just because it took you three years to notice that I’m a girl, Ronald, doesn’t mean nobody else has!”

Ron gaped. “You mean somebody else asked you?”

Hermione huffed in irritation and stormed off, hands clenched into two tightly balled fists.

Ron sighed heavily, and Harry concealed a snicker. It turned out he’d done a poor job of it, though, because Ron looked up. “What? Do you have a date to the Yule Ball yet?”

Harry shook his head. “Unfortunately.” 

Ron twisted his hands in his lap. He licked his lip, eyes flickering from Harry to his hands and Harry again.

“Say, Harry,” Ron said, then bit down on his lip, breaking the skin. A splotch of crimson blood bloomed on the soft pink flesh. He swallowed. “Harry,” he said again. Harry looked up.

“Will you come to the Yule Ball with me?”

Harry inhaled suddenly. “A-as friends?” he stammered.

“Um,” said Ron. “Um. I guess, yeah… yeah, mate. As friends.”

Harry frowned slightly. “Ron? We can, um, we can go as more than friends.”

Comprehension dawned in Ron’s eyes. “You - really?”

Harry nodded. Ron beamed, flushing vivid pink against a wide white smile. “More than friends,” he said, and Harry smiled back.

“More than friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated - I love getting my your feedback.  
> -ivory


End file.
